


Bittersweet

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi knows everything about Tsukishima, right down to the lunch he brings to school every day. So, he's surprised to find that one day, Tsukishima brings black coffee and bittersweet chocolate instead of his usual strawberries. Implied that Tsukishima is dating someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Yamaguchi knows everything about Tsukishima, nothing less from the blonde’s best friend. He’s a very perceiving person, paying attention to the little habits and tics of other people whether they realize it or not. It’s a skill he developed while sitting on the bench, watching his teammates carefully, watching the enemy, spectators...it was something to compensate for his lack of skill. Instead of giving up and acknowledging his lack of ability, he racked his brain in order to keep up with the other first years, to not be left behind.

 

So it was only a given that he paid attention to Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye, out of admiration. Kageyama and Hinata were flashy and stood out, their combination of skill reaching incredible heights. And of course Yamaguchi always knew that Tsukishima was great at volleyball, but to be able to keep up with those too, to become a starter as a first year, that had to be pretty impressive. And he looked up to the blonde, a little envious of his height of course, but wishing he had that confidence that Tsukishima carried so proudly.

 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi, with half of a sandwich in his mouth, peers over at his best friend, questioning the lunch items in the blonde’s bag. The sandwich and bag of chips were standard, courtesy of Akiteru, probably, but the bittersweet chocolate bar and black coffee stood out. “No strawberries today?” Akiteru almost never forgot to include a container of freshly cut strawberries inside of the other’s lunch. If Tsukishima had his way, he’d probably have strawberry cafe instead. The blonde stiffened at Yamaguchi’s words. This only concerned the freckled male more. Tsukishima never got nervous or embarrassed, at least on the outside.

 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. “I don’t have to eat strawberries every day, you know. I’m not a kid anymore.” Was the retort that Yamaguchi knew was a lie; he narrowed his eyes. He watched Tsukishima open up the can of coffee, take a sip and wince as soon as it hit his tongue. Why would Tsukishima force himself to eat such bitter foods? Tsukishima went for the chocolate next, taking a bite out of the corner. Yamaguchi’s mind worked to figure out why the blonde would do such a thing, tried to remember what had changed recently.

 

And when the chocolate bar was half-eaten, Yamaguchi let out a gasp. Then he snickered, the answer coming to him quite easily. “Ah, I get it! That’s kind of cute, Tsukki. Ever since you’ve been with--” Tsukishima’s hand flew to Yamaguchi’s mouth to muffle whatever was going to be said next. His normally calm and collected face was red with embarrassment, desperation in his eyes. Yamaguchi raised his hands up in the air, surrendering. Tsukishima, still wary, took his hand away and stared at the bittersweet chocolate bar, wondering if he should finish it. “Sorry, Tsukki.” Though there wasn’t a hint of remorse in Yamaguchi’s voice.

 

The next day, Yamaguchi was surprised to see the usual container of cut up strawberries and green tea instead of the black coffee from yesterday. Yamaguchi snickered to himself. Tsukishima seemed a bit flustered too, all too aware of Yamaguchi’s sharp mind. “It’s kind of ironic, Tsukki.” The blonde turned his head to face the other. “You’re bittersweet on the outside, yet you eat a lot of sweet things. And yesterday you ate bittersweet chocolate, and yesterday your appearance seemed very sweet!” Tsukishima let out a groan.

 

“Please refrain from making such comments.” The blonde huffed, opening his strawberries and plopping one on his mouth. “And...please forget yesterday even happened.” This made Yamaguchi snicker even more.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” He said, again, with even less remorse than before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
